fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vespalsarium
Soiled |weaknesses = Ice Poison |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Vespalsaium is a bee fly-like Neopteron that superficially resembles Vespoids and leaves its young in the nests of other Neopterons so they can feed on their eggs and larvae. Physiology Vespalsarium primarily resembles a bee fly, having a fuzzy, stocky body, a long, pointy proboscis, and two large, red eyes on the top of its head. However, it has some traits similar to those of a Vespoid, namely the six wings, barbed stinger at the end of its abdomen, and the yellow and black colouration. Ecology Vespalsarium feeds off nectar and pollen, using its long, pointy proboscis to suck up nectar, and its body is covered in fuzz designed to hold onto pollen. Its wings are powerful and durable, which allow it to fly great distances, and when paired with its long, stiff proboscis, it can pollinate flowers while hovering. It is similar to Vespoids in terms of design, and mimics them to avoid being eaten as it is neither venomous nor aggressive towards anything that is not a fellow Neopteron. Despite it being a pollinator, its young are parasitic and predatory, and it will use pheromones from its stinger to overwhelm the senses of other Neopterons such as Vespoids, Bnahabras, and Altaroths, tricking them into thinking it is one of them and letting it into their nests and burrows so its young can feed on their larvae. Its pheromones produce a strong, nauseating scent, and it can use them to overwhelm its attackers' sense of smell if its disguise fails, which allows it to flee. They favour sunny conditions, and are attracted to rocky, sandy areas, storing the sand grains found in those areas in a chamber found within its abdomen and using them to keep its eggs weighted and hydrated, which increases its young's chances of survival. Behavior Vespalsarium is a pollinator, subsisting entirely on nectar and pollen with the help of its long, narrow proboscis. However, its young are parasitic, and it will lay its eggs in the nests and burrows of other Neopterons so they can feed on the hosts' eggs and larvae. It uses pheromones to trick other Neopterons into letting it access their burrows and get them to think it and its larvae are one of them when they're not. Despite this behaviour, it is passive towards anything that isn't a Neopteran, ignoring them unless provoked, but will ram into them and spray them with foul-smelling pheromones if they won't leave it alone. Abilities It has access to pheromones that allow it to trick other Neopterons into letting it access their nests and lay its eggs there so its larvae can feed on theirs. Habitat Vespalsarium lives in deserts, such as the Sandy Plains and the Dunes. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 35 HP * Low-Rank (0.79x, rounded up): 28 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 44 HP * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 61 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Whole Body: 65 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 80 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 60 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 5 (Nature) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Whole Body = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ Attacks Sting Vespalsarium jabs the hunter with its stinger. This attack deals low damage. Pheromone Spray Vespalsarium shoots foul-smelling pheromones at the hunter with its stinger. This attack deals low damage and inflicts the Soiled condition. Ram Vespalsarium quickly rushes at the hunter and crashes into them. This attack deals low damage. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Vespalsarium's name is a portmanteau of vespa, which is Latin for wasp, and falsarium, which is Latin for faker. * Vespalsarium is based on bee flies, who mimic bees in order to ward off predators and lay their eggs in the burrows of beetles, wasps, and solitary bees so their parasitic and predatory larvae can feed on their eggs and larvae. Like the monster, some members of the species are opportunistic and will target a variety of hosts. * Vespalsarium will attack other Neopterons on sight. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Soiled Monster